


I Want To Be Your Obsession

by TableForThree



Series: Future Verse [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fetus Direction, First Time, I think that's it - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Harry, basically some sex, bottom!Louis, i don't really know what else to tag it, mentions of timetravel, with fluff thrown in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableForThree/pseuds/TableForThree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel of sorts to I Had The Life Of Ordinary, I Spat It Out. Harry is back in his own time and has his own Louis, and they finally get some time alone and a room all to themselves. Sex ensues. Basically a whole lot of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Be Your Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fair warning, I have no idea what my skill at writing smut is like so it could be fine or it could be completely horrible. I guess that's up to you guys, be sure to tell me how I did so I know if I should work on it! 
> 
> Title is once again from Sky Ferreira's song 'Obsession'.

Life hadn't been so ordinary once Harry got back. Considering he had a pretty good approximate idea of what the future held, and the fact he looked at the boy next to him almost daily and thought 'if I play my cards right, I could marry him in a few years'. Which, really, was why he hadn't said anything and let their future unfold without him meddling. Sure, maybe he could try and stop the bearding before it happened or try and out them before they could get shoved in the closet. But doing so could change their future, and he might never end up with Louis. He might never end up adopting kids, and he may have only spent a month a bit in the future, but he already loved Luke and Annie to death. He wasn't going to risk losing the perfect future. They could survive a couple of years of closeting. 

 

 

He felt a bit guilty, making decisions for Louis without him even knowing about it, but he knew if given the choice, the boy would choose his children. The future Louis would have done anything for the two kids, so going through closeting should be fine.

The only relationship he had in the group (One Direction, he'd insisted on, though the other boys were bemused) that wasn't stilted was with Niall. He'd never met Niall in the future, so meeting him now was normal and their friendship developed smoothly. The others were a bit awkward, because he kept looking at Zayn and thinking, 'I know who you're going to marry'. And he couldn't look at Zayn and Liam interacting without feeling guilty.   


Louis was a whole different level. On one hand things were so easy with him, there was that instant connection and they could talk right into the wee hours of the morning and spend the whole next day with each other and not get bored of the other. Harry could laugh and smile with him and he could definitely feel the obvious attraction between them. But on the other hand he was constantly having to hold himself back.

Not so much anymore, now that Louis had finally admitted his feelings and dumped Hannah for him. They were dating now, secretly, and had been for a few months. The X-Factor was almost over for them and they were going to go on tour afterwards, and their popstar life was about to begin. 

But before then, there were several times he'd gone to kiss Louis before remembering where (or rather  _when_ ) he was and stopping himself. But that was fine now, because they kissed all the time. And did a little bit more than that. It was good.

Louis was fiddling with his microphone as they waited for Zayn to get back from the bathroom so they could run through their performance again, obviously caught up in his nerves. He tried to put on a brave front for the boys, probably thinking he needed to be strong for them because he was the oldest and they were all so nervous and scared. (Harry wasn't, really, because he knew what would happen, but he was scared he'd fuck something up and screw with the future he wanted, so it was close enough). But it was easy to tell when he was overwhelmed. He had little tells, some that Harry had learned from future Louis and some that he'd learned from getting to know this Louis over the past few months.

"Relax, you'll do fine," he whispered, leaning over and giving Louis a big smile. He hadn't seen every single X-Factor performance of theirs when he'd been searching YouTube for videos of them, but he knew they hadn't fucked up particularly bad in any of their performances. It gave him a bit of confidence, though he knew it wasn't set in stone.

"Not so sure my voice is cut out for this song," Louis said after a moment, giving Harry a smile in return. He was always so warm now, not as cut off as he had been when he'd been struggling to accept his sexuality. It felt so good to bask in that warmth, to know he was the reason for it. 

Harry shrugged, glancing down at his bare arms. He always got a bit of vertigo when he did, half expecting to see black ink scrawled across his skin before he remembered he hadn't got any tattoos yet. Louis had said he'd gotten his first one at 18, the star on his upper arm, so he just had to wait until then.

(Sometimes he thought about all the things that happened that he hadn't learned about, like what his second tattoo would be. He kept himself up at night panicking about it, thinking what if he got the wrong one? What if he got a heart instead of a clover and fucked everything up?)

"You have four other singers to help you out and boost your voice, it'll be okay," he said with a smile. He didn't bother trying to tell Louis that his voice  _was _ cut out for the song because it was in a lower register than Louis could really sing and the boy would know it was an empty promise. 

Despite Louis' nerves, the rest of the practice went well. Though individually they struggled a bit, as a group they were a lot stronger and Simon seemed pleased with their progress. He gave them the rest of the day off to relax on the grounds that they would work even harder tomorrow.

Louis gave Harry one of his looks as they were leaving the room, one he'd learnt well. The first time he'd seen it Louis had shoved him into a bathroom and fucked his mouth while their phones buzzed with texts from a frantic Liam because they were supposed to be rehearsing. 

"Zayn," Harry called, reaching out to wrap his arm around Zayn's shoulders before he could get away, watching out of the corner of his eye as Louis walked out, probably swinging his hips a little more than necessary. 

"You want the room, yeah?" Zayn asked, sighing quietly. His accent was more pronounced now than it was in the future, and it was fucking weird but Harry had learned to deal with it.

"Yeah, if that's cool," Harry said with a bright smile. He, Louis and Zayn all shared a room and it meant Zayn was constantly walking in on them making out and with their hands down each others pants. He complained all the time, but it wasn't enough to make Louis more cautious.

Zayn rolled his eyes, waving at Liam when the boy made motions for them to leave. "How long you want me out for, then?"

Harry glanced between them and tried not to think about how in ten years time they wouldn't even talk. "Uhm, Louis and I will text you when we're done?" he said hopefully, giving him a grin.

Zayn rolled his eyes again and nodded, so Harry clapped his back in thanks before hurrying off after Louis. He didn't like spending time with just Liam and Zayn because of what he knew was going to happen. Niall had already disappeared, so he was going to as well.

"You get the room?" Louis called when he walked in, his voice sounding from the bathroom. Harry grinned as he closed the door and locked it, already kind of half hard in anticipation. He was sixteen and once again in his sixteen year old body, a particularly strong breeze could get him hard.

"Yeah, Zayn agreed to stay away until we texted, so we're golden," he called, toeing off his shoes and socks before jumping on the bed. Would it be too presumptuous to unbutton his jeans? Or just get naked? But then, half the fun was letting Louis undress him. He left them on.

Louis came out looking just as he normally did, fringe side swept over his forehead and blue eyes crinkled with warmth. Harry knew to cherish this Louis while he could because after the X-Factor finished they'd get their own stylists and he'd barely get to see that side swept fringe again. 

"Fancy seeing you here," Louis said, pulling out his phone and setting it on the bedside table before climbing onto the bed with Harry. They were on Louis' bed, because Harry's was a little weaker and tended to creak if they did anything and they didn't think Zayn would appreciate them hooking up on his bed. 

"Do I know you?" Harry replied, unable to hide a grin as he settled his hands on Louis' tiny waist and drew him close, close enough that he could feel the boy's breath fanning across his face. 

Louis rolled his eyes and reached up to grip Harry's hair, tugging on a curl idly. "Pathetic, you are. I should just go find myself another boyfriend. I heard Niall is free."

Harry wrinkled his nose at that, head automatically tilting into the hair pulling. "You wouldn't touch Niall's cock with a ten foot pole, mate," he said with a grin. While Louis found both Zayn and Harry attractive, neither Liam nor Niall did it for him. Which was a pity, because it was easy to tell that Liam was fascinated with Louis' curves and Niall was obsessed with making Louis laugh.

But he didn't really mind, because that meant more Louis for him.

"Can we not talk about Niall's cock when I've finally got you alone for the afternoon?" Louis laughed softly, rolling them over so Harry was flat on his back and Louis was straddling his waist. His bum was resting against the front of his jeans and it was a little distracting.

"Sorry, sorry, shall we continue then?" Harry said, grinning. Louis just rolled his eyes and leaned down, tilting Harry's head back the way he wanted before kissing him, lips sliding against each others slowly. It was rare to get this much time to themselves so they took it easy and slow, just lazily licking into each others mouths before Harry finally grabbed Louis' hips and slowly ground his half hard cock up against the boy's bum.

"Eager," Louis got out, pulling away from the kiss just enough to speak, lips slick and red and tempting. He looked rather pleased with himself, though, so Harry thought he didn't mind all that much. He slowly leaned back so his bum was putting more pressure on Harry's cock, which was starting to take a lot more interest.

"Fuck," Harry hissed, letting his head fall back against his pillow as Louis started rolling his hips slowly, grinding his bum against Harry's cock. The friction felt amazing and just knowing it was Louis' arse had him straining in his jeans, but he wanted more, so much more. 

"Yeah?" Louis asked cheekily, grinning as he rested his hands on Harry's chest. Harry couldn't help but think if their jeans were gone they'd be fucking by now. "I take it you're enjoying this."

"Lou," Harry groaned, tightening his grip on the boy's hips before he finally tugged at the red t-shirt he was wearing. "Off, take this off." 

Louis laughed but he did as Harry asked, yanking his shirt over his head and flinging it to the other side of the room. He heard the dull thump as it hit something but he didn't care, more interested in rubbing his palms over the bare, tan expanse of Louis' chest and tiny belly.

"Find something you like?" Louis asked, raising his eyebrows at Harry who was rubbing his fingertip over one of the boy's nipples, watching it harden under his touch.

"Everything," he eventually answered, looking up at Louis. "Everything about you. I like everything."

Louis' face softened and he lost his smug expression, instead looking warm and loving. He leaned down and kissed Harry again, hands burying in his curls. "I like everything about you too," he whispered when he pulled back a little, peppering kisses over Harry's jaw line. 

It felt a lot like the time future Louis had admitted to still loving Harry, even though he wasn't really  _his_  Harry. It felt like a punch to the chest, like something was squeezing his insides because it just felt so momentous. It wasn't like he and Louis had said the big three words yet, not in this time anyway, but it felt close to it. Like they were inching their way there slowly and were almost at the finish line. 

Harry slipped his hand between them while Louis was sucking a mark onto his shoulder and the smaller boy gasped out loud when he cupped the bulge in his trousers, rubbing his hand over it slowly. "Already so hard," Harry teased, and he knew without looking that Louis would be blushing. He tried to act confident about this but the fact was Harry was the first boy he'd done any of this with, so he was still new and anxious about it. 

"Fuck," Louis got out, already rutting against Harry's palm. They were teenagers after all, and it wouldn't take much to get them off. Harry could probably whip the boy's pants off and suck him down and Louis would be finished in about five to ten minutes.

"Get your clothes off," Harry mumbled, already starting to fiddle with the button of Louis' jeans. They'd seen each other naked but not nearly enough, and he'd never had the time to really take a good look and worship the boy's body like it deserved. 

"Haz," Louis groaned when Harry slipped his hand under the boy's trousers and rubbed him through the thin material of his boxers. "Fuck, I wanna... can I... can I fuck you, babe?"

And, well. That's where Harry was guessing this was going. They'd had messy handjobs and quick blowjobs but they'd never actually done the whole anal sex thing. Which was a real shame, but considering they had the room to themselves for a while, he wasn't surprised Louis was thinking the same thing. What he _was_  surprised about was who Louis seemed to think would top.

"Uh," Harry said awkwardly, pulling his hand out of Louis' trousers and holding onto his waist instead. "I kind of thought, well... I kind of thought I'd be the one doing the fucking?"

Louis stared at him for a few moments before laughing, shaking his head. "Harry, I'm older than you," he pointed out with a grin. "If anything, I should be topping."

"Age doesn't matter," Harry protested with a frown. "Plus I'm more experienced than you, I'll know what I'm doing."

"Harry, I think I know how to handle this," Louis said, rolling his eyes.

"What's a prostate, then?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows. At the other boy's silence he snorted and shook his head. "Look, baby, if you don't want to bottom, that's fine. But I'm not going to bottom when you have no idea what you're doing. I don't want you to accidentally hurt me, yeah?"

Louis looked frustrated and he gripped Harry's shirt tightly, huffing out a breath. "No, I..." he trailed off before pressing his lips together, tense. "You'll... you'll be gentle, right?"

Harry grinned at that, surging up to kiss Louis firmly, wrapping an arm around his back to hold him close. "Of course I will, baby," he said, starting to kiss along the boy's jaw and then down to his neck. He knew it took a lot of trust for Louis to give in, because before he'd met Harry he'd never entertained the thought of doing something about his attraction to other boys. He was still new to this, still awkward and skittish. To allow Harry to fuck him was a big show of trust. 

Louis had his eyes closed, tilting his head to expose more of his neck for Harry and though he was still a little stiff and wary he was slowly relaxing, letting Harry do as he pleased and humming in pleasure at the little kisses and nips at his throat. "You're okay, I'll make it good for you," Harry promised quietly, rolling them over so he was on top. Louis seemed a little startled at the move but he didn't protest, just pulled Harry in for another kiss.

He didn't let it get messy, knowing he wouldn't be able to wait long, so he pulled back after a minute or so and started tugging at Louis' waistband. The boy lifted his hips so Harry could get his jeans and boxers down his thighs, and damn they were good thighs. Thick and muscled, easy to imagine wrapped around Harry's waist as he fucked him.

Both items of clothing were thrown onto the floor and Harry just paused, taking the time to look at Louis properly, rubbing his palms over the boy's thighs. "Harry," Louis whispered, his cheeks red from being looked at so intimately, obviously a little uncomfortable. He made no move to cover himself up, but Harry looked away and stared at the boy's face instead, not wanted to make Louis too skittish.

"You're beautiful, Lou," he said honestly, gently pushing apart Louis' thighs so he could slot between them, his jean covered cock brushing lightly over Louis' bare one and making the boy jerk and make a noise. "Sorry, sorry."

Louis let out a little laugh and shook his head, fingers grabbing and pulling at Harry's shirt. "Its fine, you're just over dressed, take your clothes off," he said, seeming to relax a little. Harry was glad, it was just him after all, he'd never ever do anything to hurt his boy and Louis knew that.

He quickly shucked his pants off, the jeans making a whumping noise as they hit the ground, and Harry had no idea where it landed just like every single one of Louis' clothing. He left his shirt and briefs on, figuring they could wait until later. He couldn't resist shifting down so their cocks aligned, rutting against the boy slowly through his briefs and hearing a quiet gasp underneath him. He got it, it felt amazing, and part of him was tempted to just get them both off like this.

Eventually he pulled away, admiring the tiny pool of precome resting on Louis' belly, shiny in the light. The boy made a protesting noise when he moved, though, and pulled him back, hands gripping Harry's arse tightly as he bucked up into him. "Lou," Harry got out, groaning the word against Louis' shoulder. "M'not gonna last if you keep doing that."

Louis shifted and sighed, slowly letting go of him. Harry drew back and raised his eyebrow, rubbing his hand along the boy's thigh. "You alright, babe?" he asked quietly. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can wait, for however long you need." If he played his cards right, he'd get to have Louis for the rest of his life. So he could handle waiting.

"I'm fine," Louis huffed out, furrowing his brow. He'd never liked being seen as weak, had always tried to act strong and act like he had his shit together for the other boys, three boys who were scared out of their minds to be in this competition and one boy scared he might lose a future before he even got it. "Just- aren't you supposed to get the lube or something?"

Harry shook his head fondly, giving Louis a little kiss before he climbed off the bed and went to his bedside drawer to grab out the half finished bottle. He would have argued more but he knew Louis, and he knew the boy was okay, just nervous.

When he came back, Louis was lying with his legs spread, one hand lazily stroking his cock as he watched Harry. It definitely was a sight to see, and if he was lucky he'd get to see it again and again. "Look so fucking good," he mumbled as he crawled back onto the bed with the lube in hand, settling back between Louis' thighs.

"I do try," Louis said dryly as his hands dropped to grip the bed sheets, obviously back to being sarcastic and witty. He was still nervous, Harry could tell by the tightness around his mouth, but at least the boy was feeling better enough to partake in banter. He'd probably relax more once he got used to having something inside him, once Harry really started on him.

Harry slicked up three fingers of his right hand before wrapping his left around Louis' cock, stroking slowly. The boy let out a surprised moan, lifting his hips a little into the touch as he watched him with dark blue eyes. Harry just smiled at him, carefully reaching between his legs and pressing one finger very lightly against the boy's hole.

Louis hissed at the touch of cold lube, jerking a little bit. "Feels weird," he said, voice tight. He'd always been one to tell Harry what he liked and didn't like. He'd instructed Harry on how he liked his handjobs, his blowjobs, and though he didn't know himself how he liked being fingered, Harry guessed the boy was doing his best by describing what everything felt like.

"I know, it'll get better if you let me do my thing," Harry said lightly, kissing Louis' belly and circling his rim. It was clenched tight just like Louis' body, but as he just rubbed and touched instead of pushing in straight away, the boy began to relax and loosen, letting out a little breath.

"Feels okay now," Louis mumbled, closing his eyes and rolling his hips slowly in time with the hand Harry was using to stroke his cock. " S'a bit nice, I think. Weird, but nice."

Harry nodded, watching the boy's face. When Louis seemed more relaxed he finally pushed just the tip of his finger inside, biting the inside of his cheek at how tight his walls were, even when it was just a tiny fraction of his finger. "Bloody hell," he muttered, sliding it in more to his first knuckle.

Louis gasped out loud and looked like he was going to squirm away, his eyes flashing open, but Harry started stroking his cock more firmly and he ended up moaning instead, bucking into it. "Feels weird," he said for the second time, scrunching his face up. "I'm not sure if I like it."

"You'll be fine, love," Harry said reassuringly, twisting his hand around the head of the boy's cock like he knew he liked it. Louis let out a low groan and closed his eyes again, relaxing against the mattress. It was easier to push more of his finger in now, because Louis was more relaxed and open to him. Once all of it was inside he let out a low curse, knowing he definitely wouldn't last long.

"What?" Louis mumbled, opening his eyes to look at him worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you're just so tight, is all," Harry answered, slowly and gently drawing his finger out before pushing it back in. Louis tensed a little at the action but didn't seem to be uncomfortable or in pain, so Harry just repeated his movement.

"Well I should hope so," Louis replied after a moment, turning his face and breathing out heavily, slowly starting to buck his hips into Harry's stroking and fingering. "Virgin and all. I'd be a bit worried if I weren't."

"The fact that you're still able to talk means I'm not doing my job right," Harry said lightly, shaking his head as he started trying to gently change up the angles, hoping to find the boy's prostate.

"Getting a little cocky, aren't you? No one's managed to shut me up yet and-" Louis cut himself off with a little surprised 'ah!' and his eyelashes fluttered, grinding down onto Harry's finger. "Oh fuck, what the fuck was that? Do that again."

"That, love, was the mysterious prostate you seem to know nothing about," Harry said with a satisfied little smirk, keeping his finger crooked at the awkward angle and pushing it in again, able to feel the tiny bump this time, able to see the way Louis reacted as soon as he touched it. 

He was beautiful and Harry suddenly found himself wondering what it'd be like to do this to the future Louis, to have a toned, muscled body littered with ink spread out underneath him. Would he moan like this Louis was, or would it be deeper? Quieter? Would he be taking charge and telling Harry what to do, or letting him take his fill? Would they have to be quiet because the kids were in the other room?

Was it cheating to think of someone else? Harry didn't think so, he wasn't exactly thinking of someone else, he was just thinking of Louis in a different time. He loved both of them, all the different Louis' at all the different times. It wasn't that big a deal.

Louis let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a whine and Harry snapped his attention back to him, watching the boy ride his finger desperately, his cock twitching at the sight. "Harry," Louis panted. "Fuck, s'not enough."

"I know," Harry murmured. One finger was good but it wasn't great, didn't feel as good as two or three. Harry hadn't ever been fingered by anyone, but he'd done it to himself so he kind of knew how Louis was feeling. 

He pulled his finger out and traced two around the rim before pushing the tips inside, eyes trained on Louis' face the check how he was doing. The boy seemed fine until he sank his fingers in to the first knuckles, and then Louis' face screwed up in discomfort. "Slow down," he got out shakily, body tensing up again.

Harry nodded and pressed an apologetic kiss to Louis' hip, pausing his fingers and speeding up his other hand around the boy's cock, trying to distract him from the discomfort and relax him a little bit. After a few moment's Louis' body wasn't as tense anymore and he was starting to breathe heavier, shifting around impatiently. "You good?" Harry asked quietly.

Louis nodded quickly, letting go of the bed sheets and grabbing Harry's shoulders, blunt nails digging into Harry's skin through his shirt. "Yes, yes, why the fuck are you still clothed?" he grunted, lifting his hips when Harry started to slowly and gently push his fingers back inside.

Harry glanced down and let out a little laugh, he  still had his briefs and shirt on, not having bothered to take them off before . "Sorry, would you like me to stop what I'm doing and strip?" he asked, finally managing to push both of his fingers in all the way, and he crooked them, searching for a little bit before he finally found that tiny bump.

Louis gasped at the sensation, eyes sliding closed as he rolled his hips, trying to fuck himself down onto Harry's fingers, a beautiful sight to see. Harry wished he could record all of this, have the way Louis reacted to him at hand so he could go back and watch it whenever he wanted to. Though making a sex tape was probably not the smartest idea, considering everything that was going to happen to them. If it got leaked while they were at the top of their game, it could ruin them.

"No, don't you dare stop," Louis hissed in response, dragging Harry's attention back to him. He was starting to get flushed, his cheeks a light red that traveled down to his bare chest. There was a sheen of sweat on his forehead that made his fringe stick, and he looked absolutely beautiful.

"Christ, Lou," Harry managed, sliding his fingers out and then pushing them back in, locating the tiny bump and rubbing the tips over it, making Louis moan and squirm. "M'not gonna last long."

"Neither am I if you don't hurry the hell up," Louis managed, most likely aiming for snappy but just sounding breathless and needy. It made Harry's cock twitch and he couldn't help but lean down and lick over the head of the boy's dick as he pulled his fingers out and then started to push three back in.

Louis let out a strangled moan at the lick but he tensed up when he felt the third finger. Harry closed his mouth around his cock, sucking lightly to serve as a distraction as he slowly and gently slid three fingers inside. It wasn't that difficult because Louis was already a little stretched out, and he was relaxed and moaning because of Harry's mouth on him.

"Hurry up," Louis insisted hoarsely, bucking his hips a little. Harry scissored his fingers, pulling off his cock and looking up at the boy, biting his lower lip.

"I should try for four, you're so tight and its gonna hurt a bit-" he started.

"No," Louis cut him off, shaking his head quickly. "Don't, Harry, I'm fine, just get inside me."

Harry hesitated but Louis started tugging at his curls so he nodded and slowly slid his fingers out. They were slick with lube and he didn't want to get it everywhere so he quickly wiped them off on the bed sheets, ignoring Louis' grumbled protests. "Do we- condom?" Harry asked with a frown.

"We're both virgins and neither of us can get pregnant, will you just hurry up?" Louis hissed, tugging at Harry's shirt. "Come on, Haz, just get naked."

Harry let out a little laugh at the boy's impatience, obligingly pulling his shirt off and letting it fall on the ground. Louis' hands immediately went to his nipples, pinching the main two before rubbing over the two extra ones. Harry moaned at the sensations, his nipples always being a weak spot for him. "Do you want me to undress or do you want to fondle my chest for a while?" he asked, trying to sound amused and not wrecked as Louis looked up at him.

Louis rolled his eyes and dropped his hands to Harry's briefs instead, pushing at the waistband impatiently. "Would you hurry up? I'm getting soft here." It wasn't true, the boy was still obviously as hard as ever, but Louis was just a sassy little shit.

Harry slid off the bed so he could get his briefs off, stepping out of them hurriedly. His cock slapped his stomach and Louis snorted out a laugh, but his eyes were focused on Harry's length almost hungrily, making him shiver a little as he climbed back onto the bed. "You sure you don't want more prep? A condom?"

"I'm sure," Louis insisted, tugging Harry down for a kiss. He groaned softly into it when Louis wrapped his little hand around Harry's cock and started stroking, going too slowly for any real satisfaction. "Where's the lube? C'mon, Haz, just fuck me."

Harry bit back a strangled moan at that, knocking Louis' hand away from his dick so he could concentrate. He located the lube by Louis' left shin and he uncapped it, drizzling some onto his hand and then using it to slick up his cock. The sensation mixed with the cold had him hissing, and he glared at Louis when the smaller boy snickered.

Harry pushed a pillow under Louis' hips, angling him properly. He could see the boy's hole now, slick and red and stretched and it made his cock ache just looking at him. "God, you're pretty," he murmured, pressing one finger to Louis' rim and sliding it inside, pressing in deep. 

"Just fuck me, damn it," Louis moaned, digging his nails into Harry's shoulders. It didn't hurt because the boy tended to bite them before their performances due to nerves, and Harry ignored it in favour of sliding a second finger in. "Harry," Louis whined. "I don't need the prep."

"I know," Harry said lightly, pushing both fingers in deep and crooking them, finding the boy's spot after a moment. Louis let out a broken moan as Harry rubbed over the tiny bump lightly, but it hurt his wrist to keep doing it so he pulled away after a few seconds.

"Please," Louis breathed, cheeks flushed and lips slick and bitten. He was sweaty and his pupils were blown and his hips were shifting in tiny movements like he couldn't help it. Harry was both turned on and proud that he'd managed to do that to him. "God, Haz, if you don't hurry the fuck up-"

Harry kissed him to shut him up, licking along his lower lip before he pulled back, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock. "You sure you don't want a condom?" he asked, nodding his head towards his bed. "I have a couple in my bedside table, it'll take half a minute to get-"

"Harry," Louis hissed. "I'm sure, now hurry up!"

Harry couldn't help but grin a little at that, shifting closer and pressing a kiss to Louis' collarbone. He lined his dick up with the boy's hole, both of them shuddering when the head brushed the rim. "Fuck," he muttered quietly, holding his breath for a moment. Louis opened his mouth, probably to tell him to get a move on again, but Harry beat him to it, slowly and gently starting to push inside.

Louis' mouth stayed open but no noise came out, his eyes squeezed shut as Harry pushed forward a little more, biting back a pathetic whimper at how fucking tight the boy was around him, so wet and warm on his dick that he knew he wouldn't last long. He'd be lucky to get ten minutes. 

Louis made a soft little noise and Harry looked away from where half his cock was buried inside, carefully looking at Louis' face to gauge his reaction. "You okay, sweetheart?" he asked, pausing even though it killed him. All he wanted to do was shove inside all the way and start thrusting, but he could never do that, never hurt Louis like that.

"Yeah," Louis breathed out, finally opening his eyes. His cock had gone a bit soft and his pupils weren't as blown but he gave Harry a small smile. "Just hurts a little. Give me a minute."

It sucked to stay still, not when he still had half of him left to go, but he forced himself to. Louis trusted him with this, and he wasn't going to break that trust. "Tell me when you're ready, babe," he said gently, wrapping his hand around the boy's half hard dick and starting to stroke slowly.

"Fuck," Louis gasped, closing his eyes and biting his lower lip. It took longer than normal but soon the boy was fully hard again and straining, making soft little noises that Harry knew he'd be embarrassed about later. He shifted around a lot, wincing every time, and the friction was almost making Harry insane, having to feel that around him and not being able to move at all.

Eventually Louis stopped wincing and he sighed out, biting his lower lip. "I'm okay," he whispered, sliding his hand into Harry's hair and tugging a little. Which. Wasn't very fair, he knew Harry's hair was a weakness, and he often exploited it by tugging hard on his curls when he sucked Louis off. "You can move again, just go slowly."

Harry sighed in relief and nodded, waiting a moment before he started to gently push inside further. The friction it provided had him biting the inside of his cheek to try and distract himself, to try and make sure he went the same slow pace and didn't accidentally speed up.

He stopped when he was fully buried, every inch of him surrounded by Louis, throbbing and aching and needing to move. He ignored it, staring at his boy instead to make sure he was okay. 

Louis' face was screwed up a little and he'd gone half hard again but that was easy enough to fix. Harry licked his palm and took the boy's cock in his hand again, starting to stroke quickly. Every time he twisted his wrist at the head Louis moaned and bucked his hips a little, and every time that happened he hissed in pain quietly. His features kept shifting from pain to pleasure and back again, but eventually it started to settle on pleasure as the boy relaxed. "Okay?" Harry whispered, muscles tense from the effort it took to stay still.

"Yeah, fuck," Louis groaned, bucking into Harry's hand. The action made Harry's dick slide out of him just a few inches and then right back in once the boy settled back against the pillow. Both of them moaned softly at that and Harry bit down on Louis' shoulder, almost shaking with need.

"Lou, please, I need to move, I can't stay still much longer," he begged breathlessly, already starting to move his hips in tiny little increments, pleasure fizzing along his nerve endings every time he did so.

Louis nodded quickly, fisting one hand in Harry's hair hard and his other arm wrapped around his back. "Yes, yes, you can move-" he started, but Harry was already pulling out before he'd even opened his mouth, drawing back until just the head was still inside before he slowly thrust back in balls deep, shuddering at the sensations along his cock.

Louis let out a little noise, mostly pleasure and a little pain. Harry reached between them and curled his hand around the boy's dick, starting to stroke lightly. This time when he pushed in there wasn't any pain, just a soft moan as Louis tried to arch into Harry's touch.

"Feel okay?" Harry asked, breathless and half out of it from the feeling of Louis' tight heat around him and the way the boy was tugging at his hair every few seconds. But he still had enough in him to check on his boy, he would always have enough in him for that.

"Your hand feels good," Louis answered, sounding just as breathless, wiping away a sheen of sweat from his forehead before he went back to grabbing at Harry's hair. "Your dick doesn't hurt anymore but its just...  Y'know?"

"Give me a minute," Harry answered, biting his lip. He shifted down a little and wrapped his free arm around Louis' waist, tilting his hips up even further to give him a better angle. This time when he thrust in, Louis seized up around him and let out a loud moan, one that had him clapping his hand over his mouth to try and stifle it. "There we go," Harry said smugly.

Louis glared at him and opened his mouth, probably to give him some kind of sassy come back, but Harry started pulling out and he must have brushed over the boy's prostate again because all Louis let out was a soft moan. Harry smirked at that, knowing he was getting a little cocky but they were both virgins and he'd still managed to make this good for Louis so he figured he was allowed to feel a little up himself about this.

After a moment Louis let out a shuddering breath and looked up at Harry, yanking on his hair. "Okay, enough ego stroking," he grumbled. Harry smirked and opened his mouth to make a joke about stroking, but Louis narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare. Just hurry up and fuck me proper, okay?"

Harry shifted and tried to start thrusting into Louis properly but the angle was all wrong. He could get the boy's prostate, but only if he went slow, which neither of them had the experience or patience for. He furrowed his brow for a few moments before he grabbed the back of Louis' knees, pushing his legs back so he could put them over his shoulders.    


"Harry," Louis protested, his voice coming out high pitched and squeaky, something he would definitely tease the boy about later. "I'm not that flexible."

"You're fine," Harry said with a chuckle, letting go of the boy's legs and wrapping one arm around his back. He used the other arm to hold himself up as he leaned over Louis, somewhat bending the boy in half. The action made him slide even deeper inside him and the older boy groaned, turning his head to bite at the pillow. 

"Just fucking fuck me," he hissed after a moment.

"Your wish is my command," Harry said, giving the boy a cheeky smile. Louis glared at him  but it vanished when Harry drew his hips back, thrusting into the boy quickly. He started up a smooth pace, trying to keep it steady and careful because it didn't hurt anymore, but it was still Louis' first time.

"Oh god," Louis groaned dragging his nails down Harry's arms. They left little red marks that faded after seconds so it didn't really bother him. Harry picked up the pace just a little and suddenly he could hear the noise of skin slapping against skin, his hips and balls hitting Louis' arse as he worked himself in and out of the boy's tight little hole. The noise mixed with their pants and Louis' moans, loud in the otherwise quiet room.

"Jesus, Lou," he got out through gritted teeth, breathing heavily and trying to calm himself because he could already feel his orgasm getting closer. It was a while away, maybe a few minutes, but he wanted to last longer than that. "You're so bloody tight, you should feel yourself."

"Maybe I'll just feel you next time," Louis shot back, his voice breaking a little in the middle when Harry bumped into his spot. Harry just nodded, knowing that he liked having fingers inside him and he'd probably like being fucked by Louis. And going by the way the older boy was moaning, it was a pretty enjoyable experience. Besides, he loved Louis. He wanted him to feel this kind of pleasure, because it was absolutely amazing. So much better than a quick handjob in the bathroom or a blowjob where ever they could fit it in

Harry glanced down, seeing Louis' cock hard and flushed between them, rubbing against his stomach to the point where the boy probably wouldn't need to have a hand around him to get off. His collar bones were covered in sweat and Harry wanted to lick it off. He wondered what it'd be like licking it off future Louis' collar bones, across the cursive ink proclaiming 'It is what it is'.

He lost track of time, just thrusting into Louis as hard as he dared, listening to the boy's desperate moans and willing himself not to come before he was ready. He could feel Louis clenching around him, close, and his noises were starting to get louder, drowning out Harry's own grunts and probably being heard in the adjacent rooms. 

"Shh," Harry said quickly, dropping down a little to hold himself up by his elbow so he could free his other hand, covering Louis' mouth and muffling the loud moans. Louis looked up at him desperately, cock twitching, and Harry shook his head. "There are people in the other rooms, babe, they can probably hear you getting fucked-"

Louis let out an abrupt strangled sob and then he was coming between them, painting his own chest with white. Harry barely noticed because the boy had tightened around him so much that it physically dragged him to the edge and pushed him over, and he could only managed a few shaky, desperate thrusts before he was coming too, crying out against Louis' shoulder as he spilled over inside the boy.

His orgasm was more intense than he'd ever had before, and it took him a while to recover, his face buried in Louis' neck and his cock still buried inside him. Eventually he softened and started to slip out so he pulled away, muscles lax and somewhat uncooperative as he pulled out completely. Louis winced at that, letting out a soft noise of protest that he was probably too exhausted to be embarrassed about. Harry could see the white of his come starting to dribble out of the boy's hole and it was hotter than it should be, so much that he felt like he could go again. If he had maybe a thirty minute rest. And a nap.

"I'll get a cloth, sweetheart," he said quietly, leaning over to kiss Louis. The boy clung to him, kissing him back with a sort of neediness that he'd never displayed before. It was sweet and Harry liked it, liked it even more knowing that he was like that because Harry had fucked him into a sort of daze.

He broke the kiss after a moment, pulling away and ignoring Louis' weak protest. He made his way into the tiny bathroom connected to their room, grabbing a cloth and wetting it with water, squeezing it out so it was just damp. He cleaned off his cock and then moved back into the room, carefully wiping over Louis' hole to clean up the sticky lube and come that was covering him.

Louis hissed at the touch and Harry kissed his thigh gently, throwing away the cloth when he was done. He crawled back up and collapsed with his head by the pillow, wrapping one arm around Louis and tugging him close. Louis came easily, rolling over and pressing his face against Harry's chest, holding onto the baby fat on Harry's hips with a death grip. "You alright, Lou?" he asked softly, glancing down at him.

Louis nodded after a moment, letting out an exhausted sounding laugh and looking up at Harry. He looked fine, if a little worn out, probably just still recovering from his orgasm. "Yeah, m'good, just gimmie a minute. First time and all."

Harry smiled softly at him and stroked his hand through Louis' sweaty hair, pushing it up a bit to form a sort of a quiff. For a moment he could see future Louis very strongly, looking up at him with the same soft, loving expression he'd always worn around Harry when he was in the future for a month and a bit. Then the pathetic quiff wilted and fell back against Louis' forehead and it was gone, but Harry didn't mind. 

He had years to get to that Louis, and he was going to enjoy the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here.](http://www.genuinelystylinson.tumblr.com)  
> Find me on wattpad [here.](http://www.wattpad.com/user/TableForThree)
> 
> (note: I only have Emblem3 fanfictions on that account)
> 
> There will be two more works in this series, both of them smutty one shots like this.


End file.
